sekaionifandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Tsartsaris
Orion Tsartsaris is one of the anomalies that travels to Maze on the 5.5th night. He is an Alice from Greece on Zera. Appearance Human Form Orion is a small boy, one of the smallest anomalies. He wears a black and white checkered hat and a t-shirt and shorts, as well as a long sleeved shirt underneath his t-shirt. He has neck length blond hair and blue eyes, and typically wears a sullen expression. Half World Devil Form Orion's devil form changed the least of all anomalies. In fact, other than his limbs altering to be more robotic and his clothing becoming more tight-fitted, it would seem he did not change at all. Lukyon comments on this. His hat has become a helmet with twin horns, one of which later breaks off. He also has two targets on his hips. He is not seen to gain any special powers beyond flight, which is a standard for world devils. It could be taken to mean that Orion's powers are more intellectual than rooted in physical strength. When he engages in battle, he uses a sword to fight. Personality All of Orion's story is shown on his character page - he is the only named Alice to not be given any sort of backstory or explanation within the story itself. Growing up, his life was a series of misfortunes that led to rage, hatred, and a darkness developing in his heart, referred to as the darkness of disappointment. He is a seemingly intelligent if sullen child, known to treat his companions rudely, but quick on the uptake and willing to go through with the plan to save Cheshire. He became an anomaly because he knew he was soon to die of illness anyway and wanted to take everyone else down with him, if possible. While in Maze, Orion shows that he was invested in the wellbeing of the deceased anomalies. He may have seen them only as strategical advantages, but nonetheless grew panicked and upset at their passing. He was also deeply disturbed at the reality that Maze's inhabitants were all completely human. This shock was only further cemented at the fact that Cheshire was comprised of children, and at the slaughter of the group. He seems unfazed by his own darkness, but is horrified by the violence and darkness of those around him. After Ookura dies in battle, Orion decides he no longer has interest in the darkness. He and Eve question Adachi over Ookura's motives, but end up figuring out the answer themselves. Immediately after this, the King shows up to taunt them. They defend Ookura's actions, and Orion materializes a sword to attack him. Unfortunately, weapons from Zera could not hurt the King, and Orion was sliced in half. Backstory Orion's life was full of misfortune. His mother was a prostitute, which led to him being born with an incurable STD. He grew up on the verge of starvation. His grandfather castrated him due to mental illness and the belief that Orion needed to be punished, and the girl he grew up with and planned to spend his life with was assaulted and killed by one of his brothers. His father was an alcoholic. If that were all somehow not enough, he strived to live a regular person's life, but found out that this was impossible for him, as he was soon to die from the illness in his body. Bitter from his life thus far, he took the game of Wonderland as an opportunity to kill the people he hated, who numbered more than he could count on his fingers. He states that all his brothers had already died by his hand. Trivia * He was born in a snow white town on an isle in the middle of the Aegean Sea. * Reading soothes him, although he cannot actually read. The organization of the letters on the page satisfies him, and it makes him feel smart. * It seems he can speak Japanese on his own, without the aid of Cheshire Devils. Category:Characters Category:Zera Category:Anomalies Category:Alice